


Made For A Purpose

by Hachiko_Hamada_16



Series: Test Tube Babies [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Genetically Engineered Beings, M/M, Modern Robin Hood of San Fransokyo, POV First Person, POV Original Character, Undercover As Prostitute, i have no life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachiko_Hamada_16/pseuds/Hachiko_Hamada_16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hachiko Kawakami had always known he had ben an orphan. That is basicaly all he knew. However, when he finds out that his father had made him from a test tube, everything will be at a loss. Will Hachiko learn to cope with this new information, and will he find love along the way? Will contain smut SOON!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made For A Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Hachiko is a test tube baby who has mutant powers.

 

Hachiko's POV

     San Fransokyo. The place where the future is present. Everything that was said to be impossible, from buildings that met the sky to robotic police officers, was made a reality. All of this was accomplished thanks to our _beloved_  inventor, Robert Callaghan. _Please_. If he actually cared, he would have invented a way to help the unfortunate ones in the darker side of the city. To actually bring light to that side yet again.

     But that's just another hopeless dream. 

     In case you didn't already know, I am from the other side of the city. The darkest part of San Fransokyo; the side of chaos. The side where bodies of murders committed long ago are stored away behind the closed doors of closed apartments. The side where a scream could be heard, and the police will not care to even check. The side where police men are lazy, arrogant, and just plain rude. This is what defines San Fransokyo's shadows; and yet, this is home.

      My role in this side of town is simple: I walk the streets, guys meet me there, I go to their apartments and screw them, they give me money, and the cycle starts yet again the next day. The funny thing is, that is what people usually think. Are you confused? You won't be after this. 

      As I am walking up and down my usual corner, a car drives up to a curb near me. When the car is properly parked, the window rolls down, revealing that the driver is a man, probably in his late 30's, early 40's. _Ugh_. Maybe he's a married perv who wants some young boy pussy.

      Whatever, I think to myself, it's just another guy. I lean in and put my 'seductive-yet-innocent' look on my face. The guy in the car has a five-o'-clock shadow, wrinkles on the corners of his eyes, and streaks of gray in his hair. A little too old for my likings, but I'm not complaining. 

     "Hey baby,"I seductively say to the guy,"you looking for a good time?" This line almost always gets the guys I meet want to take me to the nearest alley to fuck me nearly into the backseat. Why this happens I have no idea, but I just learned to roll with the punches.

     "You sure you can handle this?" He motions to his body, and I fight the urge to gag and smile through my disgust. Was he really trying to seduce me? ...Oh. I forgot that you didn't know know what I did. Truth is, I'm still a virgin. I know; that's impossible for someone of my profession. How do I do it? Well, you will find out soon. 

     The guy lets me into his car, and introduces himself to me, saying that his name was Hector or something. We drive into a nearby alleyway (so predictable) and when we park, he leans in to lift my shirt up. I let him do so, then stop him when it is lifted up behind my head.

     "Wait," I say to him,"you gotta pay for the services first." He shoots to me a look of apology, taking out the money out of his pocket. It is a roll of money, probably summing up to $600. This obviously must be his first time paying for sex. Perfect, I think to myself. If it's your first time, it should be somewhere between $100 and $200 so that there is no suspicion. However, he doesn't know that. 

      When Hector puts the money in my hands, I take the opportunity to knee him in the groin, eliciting a pained groan from him. I fling him to the backseat of the car and straddle him, putting his hand behind his back. I then take out the syringe that was in my pocket and inject it into his neck, making him slowly unconscious. The process was complete. I finally won over him.

      Were you wondering what was in the syringe? The syringe contains a serum that slowly knocks you out and makes you forget what had happened in the eight hours that you were knocked out. I made that serum in my spare time, and made it for this sole purpose: to rob unsuspecting men of their money.

      Now I know what you're thinking: 'What the hell is he trying to accomplish?! I'll tell you: I'm trying to make money to help fund for a way to bring this side of town to a brighter day. I am taking money from rich pervs to give back to the poor unfortunate souls in the shadows. Think of me as a Robin Hood for San Fransokyo. 

      I depart from the alleyway and start walking to my apartment, money in hand. I flaunt my money proudly and surely, knowing that people around here are smarter than to rob from me. People knew what I was capable of alone, and I would be far worse than when I was with my brothers.

      _And this was only the beginning._


End file.
